


christening the bed

by Meital



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, US Comedians RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meital/pseuds/Meital
Summary: In 2015, Nick who just now broke up, arrives at a party that his best friend and his wife are hosting in honor of the new home. He is sad because of the break up (And other things) and wants company and more than that want John's company





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/gifts), [Xpouii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/gifts).

> thank for wocket for the editing and Xpouii for the beta work.  
you two helped me so much!

Nick was kind of a loner that night. 

The Mulaney-Tendler house-warming partywas going well, but he wanted some time with John; he hadn’t seen him for a long time and since the break-up from Amy he hadn’t had a chance to talk to him. Nick waited for everybody to go home, and when they finally did he was seated on the couch. John and Anna were in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Nick got there with a little smile on his face and glass of champagne in his hand.

"After you finish…" Nick put three fingers on his mouth like he’s smoking. "You want some?" Nick reached in his pocket.

"I will be happy to smoke with you," John said in an apologetic voice, "but I don’t think Anna --"

"I would love to do that." Anna turned around, looking happy.

John looked at her, confused. "You never allowed me to smoke near you."

"It’s different. It’s not your smelly cigarettes."

"They’re not that bad."

Nick smiled and tried to catch John's eye.  
"Anyway, I'll be in the living room,” Nick said, going back to the sofa.

After few minutes John come to the living room.

"Nick,” John said in a very surprised voice. “Did you even see our house?”

“Sorry. I was cloudy all night.”

“I noticed. Something’s wrong?”

“Me and Amy broke up a week ago.”

“I’m sorry.” John said "you didn’t tell me." 

“I didn’t want to burden you. You and me didn’t connect for a long time.”

“Don’t be silly. You are my friend.”

Anna came to the living room and sat next to John. “What are you guys planning?”

“Nick’s sad because of his break-up. We need to try to cheer him up. Maybe a personal tour of the house.”

“John,” Nick said. “You really don’t need to do that.”

“I’d love to do that,” Anna said with a big smile.

Nick looked kind of embarrassed. “Okay…” he said. He breathed heavily and followed them around to their home office, through the backyard, and to a bedroom on the second floor. There was a nice balcony with a table and chairs where they sat to have a little chat and get stoned.

“John,” Anna said, looking at her glass. “Please give me more cava?”

“But that’s it. If you want any more, you will need to go back to the kitchen by yourself. And it won’t be easy for you by then.”

They both laughed and Nick tried to smile even though he felt disconnected and just a bit jealous of their relationship. He watched John kiss her on the lips.

“You want something?” John asked Nick.

“No. I’m good.” He rubbed his lips with his thumb.

John left and Nick and Anna both sit there with silence for a few minutes. 

“You’re different today.” Anna broke the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not like you to be a quitter.”

“I just had a break-up –“

“John can buy it, but I don’t.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You feel something for him.”

“Wh—Yes, I missed him, he’s my friend and I didn’t see him –”

“I’m on your side. Trust me.”

“I’m not saying you’re right but John’s not into me. Not in that way.”

“He can hide his feelings for you, sure. But I’m with him all the time.”

“What are you saying”

“I have an idea about what to do. You should just trust me on that one.”

“Trust you about what?” John asked, handing Anna her glass.

“Nick’s just… he’s in a confusing time and I think maybe he should spend more time with us.”

“Anna, you’re right, maybe something good will come from this.”

Anna drank all of the cava in one shot. She leaned on John’s shoulders. “Dance with me.”

“Anna, I don’t –”

“One moment.” She said, and went to the room. “I Try” by Macy Gray started to play. She came back with a smile on her face and reached her hand to John. He took her hand and stood up and started slow dancing with her, Nick in the background, feeling unwanted.

“I think I’ll go,” he said, and stood.

“No, stay,” John said. He stopped dancing.

“I’m sorry,” Nick started to say.

“Nick told me something,” Anna said, kind of unsure, looking at John.

“Anna,” Nick said.

“Nick is really curious about kissing you.”

“What’s that mean?” John looked at Nick and back to Anna.

She shrugged. “He just saw us kiss and just had to know.”

John got really red. “You really want to?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Nick said. He stood up.

John got close to him; they moved toward each other like magnets. Nick put his hand on the back of John’s neck. His thumb stroked John’s face. As their heads came closer, they could feel the breath of one another. The only sounds in the room were their breaths and the song in the background.

Nick’s heart was pounding. Frozen, only his lips moved. He kissed the edge of John’s mouth.

Anna watched them, biting her lip. John and Nick stopped, looking at each other with red faces. 

Nick felt excited but also vulnerable. Now he knew, and there was no way to deny it. He wished he knew what was going on in his head. 

“It’s not just me? All of this time?”

“Let’s go to bed,” Anna’s voice stopped Nick’s thinking. She went into the bedroom and they came in after her. They took off their shoes.

John and Nick sat next to each other on the bed. Anna sat next to John. He looked at her smile and kissed her. She stopped the kiss to move above John to Nick and kiss him.

John licked Nick’s ear and neck, and Nick kissed John again, their tongues and lips touching aggressively.

Anna opened the buttons of John’s azure shirt as he kissed Nick. She took off his shirt.

John pulled Nick’s jacket as he stopped the kiss to look into his eyes. John opened some buttons on Nick’s shirt as Anna stroked her husband’s hair with a smile on her face. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips and moved to her neck.

Nick looked at them with a distant look.

Anna opened her eyes and reached her hand out for him to join them. nick Lick his lips and start to kiss john's back Anna pulled her panties down under her dress. “I need a new pair because of you two,” she giggled. They both smiled and kept going.

Anna moved on the bed between them and laid back on her hands. John put his hand between her legs, she was wet to the thighs.

Nick pulled John into a playful kiss as John rubbed Anna’s clit.

“Your stupid shirt is still on,” John whispered, trying to take off the shirt with one hand. 

Nick took off his own shirt, an embarrassing smile on his face. The two kept making out to the sound of Anna’s gasps.

Licking and kissing each other’s shoulders, neck, and torso, Nick held John and stroked every area he moved to with his tongue. “I want to taste you,” said Nick. He stroked John’s erection. Nick opened the button of John’s pants, then opened his zipper.

John sighed. 

John sat on his knees, and Nick pulled out John’s pole, rubbing it down with his hands, feeling his base and balls. He moved his hand up and down.

“Oh fuck,” John moaned, as his head fell back and eyes closed.

“I didn’t even start,” Nick said with a big smile. He put his lips on John’s cock. 

The pleasure distracted him; John took his hand out from under Anna’s dress and didn’t even notice. She sat beside him on her knees. John looked at her and kissed her passionately, a long kiss with little breaks for whining.

Nick licked the tip of John’s cock and put it inside his mouth, his head going up and down, choking himself on John’s dick. He licked it again but this time passed his tongue on every part of his cock before putting it inside his mouth again.

John whimpered. He helped Anna pull down the zipper on her dress. With one hand she felt his back and her second hand was busy rubbing her pussy as she watched Nick sucking her husband.

Nick got up to John’s face. “I want you to fuck me.” He bit his lip. “I want to feel you throbbing.”

Anna got close to their faces and kissed Nick. “I want you to fuck me as you get fucked by my husband.”

Nick looked at John to see if he was okay with it.

John smiled to him, licked his neck. He moved his mouth to his shoulders and then over his chest while Nick held his hips and closed his eyes.

Then Anna joined and licked the other side of Nick’s neck.

Nick took off John’s pants and underwear, then his own. “We need lube.”

“I have a bottle of coconut oil on my night shelf.”

John took the bottle as Nick and Anna kissed. John poured the oil in his right hand and started to feel Nick between his cheeks as they kissed one another. Their hands touched shoulders, chests, torsos, just stroking around.

Nick moaned. The first finger was in.

Anna looked at him with a smile.

John kissed Nick’s back, his neck, until Anna took John’s face and kissed him.

John put a second finger in. Nick sighed. 

Anna kissed Nick, long and wet, as her husband massages Nick inside with circular motions.

“Don’t let the lady wait,” John whispered to him.

Nick looked at her, and John pulled his fingers out. Nick touched her, and they laid on the bed, Anna’s long hair on the pillow and Nick on top of her, between her legs.

Making out a little, Anna moved her legs so Nick could enter his cock inside her, so smooth and wet, she was definitely ready. She started moving her pelvis with his pace. He was gentle, starting slow. Anna’s moaning got louder as Nick pushed his hips harder, sighing with her every moan.

Nick felt hands on his back, John’s legs on his, John against his butt. John slowly entered inside, and Nick’s sighs became moans.

“Fuck, ah,” Nick said in pleasure. He couldn’t handle all he was feeling. He tried to move his hips.

Anna took Nick’s chin and made him look at her. They both went for a kiss as John licked at Nick’s neck.

“You love it, huh?” Nick whispered to her. “You love that your husband’s fucking me.”

“Yes,” she tried to say something between moans.

“Yes?” Nick said, gasping.

“So fucking hot.”

Nick turned his head to the side to pull John’s hair. He explored John’s lips before aggressively putting his tongue in John’s mouth between heavy breaths.

“Oh yeah,” Anna moaned. “You guys are so hot.”

Nick felt the tremors inside her, more and more intensive. All of her body goes up as she moans a long moan.

“Did you cum?” Nick asked.

“Don’t stop!”

John and Nick’s hips and butts were against each other, making sounds like slaps. In every hit John uttered a strained sigh from his mouth until his muscles contracted and he didn’t move for a few seconds.

Back to his knees, John stroked Nick’s butt, slapped it and put his finger in Nick’s hole. Nick felt a warm wave inside him, nice tingles in his crotch, then his legs and back started to shake.

“I think – I’m going—” 

Anna smiled and bit her lips. She trembled again when he reached the climax. “Yess, fuck.” 

After a few seconds, Nick went down on her. 

John laid down next to Anna and kissed her as Nick ate her out, licking his own juice. She squirmed and sighed as he played with his tongue on her clit. She raised her pelvis up, a reflex, and Nick held her and sucked her until it happened again.

Nick met their eyes and the three of them started to kiss, smiles on their faces. The sound of the kissing was the only sound in the room.

“Mm,” Nick made a sound as Anna tried to bite his lip.

All three of them laid down on the pillow in rest. Anna laid on John’s chest. “You didn’t see the shower tiles in our bathroom yet,” Anna suggested.

“Before I’m getting into any shower with you two, I need a snack and a 10-minute break!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little bit after midnight, the effect of alcohol and weed had passed. John, Nick and Anna stood naked under the shower head in the steamy air, kissing and licking each other as the water washed them. 

They held each other; feeling their bodies with their hands.  
John stroked Nick's back with his hand from Nick's shoulder down to his butt and gripped it. The little noises Nick made sounded very enjoyable to John.

John kissed Nick - a deep kiss, tongues in each other’s mouths. 

Another sigh from Nick, for a few seconds Nick was blurry from this move but he held John’s head close to him and put his tongue in John's mouth as his big lips searched and felt John's lips. Anna licked her husband's shoulder and neck, feeling his clavicle with her lips, then gave Nick a kiss.

John kissed Nick’s neck and moved to his torso and went down from there, touching his cock. 

Nick gasped into Anna’s mouth then John put him in his mouth. Nick got close to her ear. 

"Thank you,” Nick whispered to her.

She giggled. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," she whispered back to him, then winked.

John continued, moved his mouth down and up on his cock.

Nick leaned on the shower wall with Anna beside him, exchanging smiles with John while Nick twisted and moaned.

Anna kissed Nick's shoulder, then leaned up for a kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall and she put her leg on his shoulder.

John licked her clit and she moaned, then she felt another mouth on her thigh that moved to her clit.

"Fuck you two!" she moaned.

"Want to stop?"

John looked at her with a big smile.

"Don’t you fucking dare!!"

Still on their knees, Nick stopped for a moment there to pull John in for a kiss.

"You aren’t going to make it easy for me, ah?"

They looked at her then at each other, laughing and then going back to eat her out. The heat in her intensified as the water continued to wash her face. She squirmed, trying to use the wall behind her to hold herself up as they licked every part; explored it all from the clit to the taint until she shivered. 

"I'm there, I'm there." Her voice raised. She reached her peak so hard, her muscles relaxed and her body leaned against the wall as Nick and John began to kiss while still on their knees. She looked at them and smiled while she brushed her wet hair with her hand.

They get out from the shower, taking their robes and putting them on.

"Here you can take this," John said to Nick and gave him a robe from the closet.

"You have more than one robe?"

"I don’t like to travel without one, so I have a few," John said. "Not a big deal."

Nick smiled at John, then John open the robe he hold and dressed Nick and closed the robe as he hugged him from behind. John stroked his back.

"You two are insatiable," Anna smile while she brushed her hair with a comb in front of the mirror and looked at them from the reflection.

John came to her, hold her from behind and kissed her neck with little kisses. 

"Come to bed for another round?" John said in a whisper.

She giggled. 

"Mmm, sounds tempting, but I’m really tired I will be here and then I will go sleep on the couch."

"On the couch?" John asked.  
“Our sofa is really comfy."

"She’s right you know." Nick watched them in the mirror. "I almost fell asleep there."

"Fine…"

"Maybe in the morning I will join if you two her still into it." said and keep bruising her long hair "but for now this lady need some sleep."

"How are you, honey?" asked John, looking at Nick. 

"You want to go to the bedroom?"

"Yes, I’ll be there in a minute."

John left the bathroom

"What are you playing?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired…"

"So it’s not part of you playing keeping us alone?”

"No… maybe it’s your plan to make me come so hard that I will be so tired, you can have time alone with him."

"Oh. I didn’t think about that."

“And I don’t have any secret plan. Quite the opposite-I’m confident when I know what’s going on.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. Your performance was very good.”

She touched his shoulder, then walked toward the door.

“Don’t ruin him completely. I need him,” she said with a smile before leaving.

When Nick entered the room he was completely silent. He felt John’s hands on his.

"It took you a while."

"I just had a talk with Anna."

"I hope you guys don’t plan to take me down or something." 

Nick laughed.

"Not the way you think…" 

John giggled and kissed Nick on the lips. He touched his shoulder then pulled him into a hug until they were standing so close to each other.

"I really will miss this,” Nick said softly.

"What do you mean?”

“I meant –“ he stuttered. “I need to move on.”

John broke away from his touch. After a few seconds of silence, Nick could tell John’s eyes were full of tears. Nick had never seen him like that before.

“I’m sorry, John. I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone. You have us both.”

“Yes, but being with you two means that I have to be in the shadows about our relationship and I don’t want that.” He became quiet.

“I just got dumped but maybe after a month or a year I want to be with someone that I can hold hands with, just walking down the street. I love this but I can’t be the toy you’re both playing with.”

“You just said yourself that we’re your rebound. Maybe we are your toys.”

“You don’t understand – you’re my medicine,” Nick said, sitting on the bed. “Every time I see you I feel relief, every time you touch me I feel better. I need to call you to hear your jokes to face a bad day.”

“So is that how it’s going to be? You’ll come here, fuck us until you feel better?”

“No, I just want to feel connected to you.” Nick touched John’s chin. “There will be a time that I can’t have sex with you,” he giggled.

“I mean, that would suck, but we have more than one way to connect.”

They kiss, a slow kiss, an exploration of biting lips and tongues.

“I want you to fuck me,” John whispered. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

They kiss again, a more aggressive kiss, deep and wet. They moved to lick each other’s necks as they stroked each other’s backs.

Nick stopped and looked at him. “I want you to sit on my face, first,” Nick said aggressively. 

Nick laid on his back and waited for John to make the next move. 

He sat carefully, Nick squeezing both his cheeks and eating him out, his asshole and balls and in between. John gasped.

“I need to touch you too.”

Moans came from Nick as he licked John.

John put Nick’s cock in his mouth, exploring him with his tongue. Nick’s hands traveled from John’s cheeks to his waist as he kept licking him.

“John,” Nick gasped. “Turn around, I want to look at you when I fuck you.”

John turned Nick’s face up for a kiss. He pulled Nick to be on top of him.

Nick took the coconut oil from behind John, covered his hands and put one finger inside, kissing John as he pumped his finger.

John moaned.

“Keep going?”

“Please.” He added a second finger and the moan became louder. Nick smiled. He pumped both his fingers, kissing John’s lips slowly.

A little gasp came from Nick, then he bit John’s lips.

“Put your fucking dick in me,” John begged.

Nick pulled out his fingers, got on his knees, and entered John’s gaping hole carefully.

“Aah,” John groaned, as Nick throbbed inside him.

Nick spanked him, his whips going and going. 

John kept moaning and gasping. “Yes, Nick, fuck!”

Nick touched John’s shoulders with both hands, moving them to his chest, kissing and licking John’s nipples. Nick stroked him and licked his neck.

John started to move his hips in place, and they giggled to each other. “Fuck, Nick, I’m coming.” John felt the heat inside of him growing more and more, he twisted and shivered as Nick kissed him and rubbed his cock until his hand filled with cum. 

Nick gave him a deep kiss, and came inside him, both moaning softly as they kissed.

“Stay close,” John whispered. They held one another, kissing until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Before sunset, Anna arrived in the room. From the doorway she saw them holding each other in sleep. She smiled, and got in bed to spoon John.


End file.
